Old IBC 13 Sked (1999-2002)
'September 2001' Weekdays :6 am - Powerline :6:30 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :8 am - Kangazoo Club :8:30 am - Infomercial :9 am - Value Vision :10:30 am - Give a Life :11 am - Lunch Break (LIVE) :12:30 pm - Carita de Angel (since September 12, 2001) :1:30 pm - Siemrpre Te Amare :2 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :4 pm - Sesame Street :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: :5 pm - Akazukin Chacha :5:30 pm - Viva Music Channel :6:30 pm - :Mon: Viva Proudly Presents :Tue: Viva Action Cinema :Thurs: TeleViva Specials :8:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Wednesday & Friday: :5 pm - PBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :9:30 pm - Por Un Beso (since September 10, 2001) :10 pm - :Monday: Battle of Yokohama :Tuesday: Dear Heart :Wednesday: Blow By Blow :Thursday: Gags Must Be Crazy :Friday: Let’s Play Pool :11 pm - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Monday: Paliwanagan :Tuesday: Travel and Trade :Wednesday: Citizens’ Patrol :Thursday: Good Take :Friday: Last Fool Show :12 mn to 1 am - Musika Atbp. (LIVE) Saturdays :7 am - El Shaddai :10:30 am - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week :11 am - Sagupaan :11:30 am - Cartoon Collection :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Amerika Atbp. :3:30 pm - Value Vision :4:30 pm - Auto Review :5 pm - Viva Hot Hits :5:30 pm - Akazukin Chacha :6 pm - Viva Premiere Night :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm - Kagat ng Dilim :10 pm to 12 mn - Now Showing Sundays :7 am - The Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - The Message :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :11 am - A Taste of Life with Henny Sison :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin :2 pm - Pinoy Music Video :3 pm - Elrode Boxing Rights :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9:30 pm - Sinemaks :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'December 2001' Weekdays :6 am - Powerline :6:30 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :8 am - Kangazoo Club :8:30 am - Infomercial :9 am - TV Shopping :11 am - Lunch Break (LIVE) :12:30 pm - Carita de Angel :1:30 pm - Cielo del Prado :2 pm - Give a Life :2:30 pm - Infomercial :3 pm - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :4 pm - Sesame Street :4:30 pm - Express Balita (Noli Eala and Precious Hipolito-Castelo) (LIVE) :5 pm - Maria del Cielo :5:30 pm - :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: Viva Music Channel :Wednesday & Friday: PBA (until 9:30 pm) :6:30 pm - Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :8:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Christopher de Leon) (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :9:30 pm - The Weakest Link (Edu Manzano) :10:30 pm - Por un Beso :11 pm - Ronda Trese (Elmer Mercado and Ida Marie Castro) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Monday: Linawin Natin (Jarius Bondoc) :Tuesday: Travel and Trade (Snooky Serna-Go) :Wednesday: Citizens’ Patrol :Thursday: Good Take (Chin Chin Gutierrez) :Friday: Ungayang Pambansa (Cerge Remonde) :12 mn to 1 am - Musika Atbp. (LIVE) Saturdays :6:30 am - El Shaddai :10 am - Cartoon Collection :10:30 am - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week :11 am - Sagupaan :11:30 am - Maskman :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) :3 pm - Amerika Atbp. :4 pm - Viva Hot Hits :4:30 pm - Akazukin Chacha :5 pm - Viva Box Office :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Christopher de Leon) :9 pm - Kagat ng Dilim :10 pm - Gags Must Be Crazy :11 pm to 12 mn - Elorde Boxing Fights Sundays :6:30 am - Friends Again :7:30 am - The Key of David :8 am - The Message :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids (Maxene Magalona) :10:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :11 am - A Taste of Life with Henny Sison :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin :2 pm - Pinoy Music Videos (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Viva Hot Hits :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Christopher de Leon) :9:30 pm - Sinemaks :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'April 2002' Weekdays :6 am - Powerline :6:30 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :8 am - McDonalds Kids Town :8:30 am - Disney's Magic English :9 am - Value Vision :11 am - Nora Mismo (LIVE) :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Give of Life :2 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo :4 pm - Sesame Street :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Viva Music Channel :6 pm - Akazukin Chacha :6:30 pm - Carita de Angel :7 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Habang May Buhay :Tue & Thurs: PBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :8 pm - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Wednesday & Friday) :8:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Wednesay & Friday) :9 pm - The Weakest Link :10 pm - Natalia :10:30 pm - Por Un Beso :11 pm - IBC News Tonight (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Travel and Trade :Wednesday: People First :Thursday: Good Take :Friday: Ugnayang Pambansa :12 mn to 1 am - Musika Atbp. Saturdays :7 am - El Shaddai :9:30 am - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Sagupaan :3 pm - Amerika Atbp. :4 pm - PBA :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm - Viva Box Office :11 pm - Celebrations :12 mn to 2 am - El Shaddai Sundays :6 am - Friends Again :7 am - Powerline :7:30 am - The Key of David :8 am - The Message :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 am - Cartoon Collection :11 am - A Taste of Life with Henny Sison :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin :2 pm - Elorde Boxing Fights :3:30 pm - Viva Hot Hits :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :8 pm - Star for a Night :9 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10 pm - Sinemaks :12 mn to 2 am - El Shaddai 'Talents' *Noli Eala (Express Balita) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (Express Balita) *Anthony Pangilingan (IBC News Tonight, People First) *Ida Marie Castro (Good Take) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Travel and Trade) *Cerge Remonde, chairman and CEO of the network (Ugnayang Pambansa) *Henny Sison (A Taste of Life with Henny Sison) *Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Celeste Legaspi (Musika Atbp.) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *JV the puppet (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Earl Ignacio (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Yoyoy Villame (Lunch Break) *Leonard Obal (Lunch Break) *Jerome John Hughes (Lunch Break) *Lara Fabregas (Lunch Break) *Niño Muhlach (Lunch Break) *Dang Cruz (Lunch Break) *Hannah Villame (Lunch Break) *Yam Ledesma (Lunch Break) *Geraldine Roxas (Lunch Break) *Michael Laygo (Lunch Break) *Maribeth Bichara (Lunch Break) *Melisa Henderson (Lunch Break) *Cody Moreno (Lunch Break) *Lorraine Barretto (Lunch Break) *Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr. (Lunch Break) *Natassia Nave (Lunch Break) *Jacky Woo (Lunch Break) 'Viva-TV' *Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Regine Velasquez (Star for a Night) *Rica Perajelo (the voice of Akazukin Chacha) *Andrew E. (the voice of Crayon Shin Chan) *Ogie Alcasid (the voice of Cyborg Kurochan) See also *Old RPN 9 Sked (1999-2000) *Old RPN-9 Sked (June 2003) *Old RPN-9 Sked (June 2006) *CS9 Sked (2009) *Solar TV 9 Sked (2010)